


Adopting an alien (with illustrations (gen + explicit))

by Muzzow



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect 3 - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bi-curious, Bisexual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, RL-fanfic, Threesome - F/M/M, explicit pictures/illustrations
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzzow/pseuds/Muzzow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Jahre 2014 wird auf dem Mars ein von Alien errichtetes Bauwerk gefunden, doch nur eines der fremden Wesen hat bis heute überlebt. In einer aufwendigen Bergungsmission wird die Stasiskammer zur Erde gebracht...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopting an alien (with illustrations (gen + explicit))

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Diese Kurzgeschichte ist komplett AU und spielt in unserer Gegenwart! Die Landung von Curiosity auf dem Mars hat mich zum Schreiben inspiriert. Javik und der Bunker/Observierungsaußenposten der Protheans sind die einzigen Sci-fi Elemente in dieser Story.
> 
> A/N/N: Die Illustrationen wurden mit Garrys Mod (Gmod) gemacht. Miranda + broShep mussten als Ann und Steven herhalten, da Fakefactory's Modelle zu krass vom Aussehen her abweichen. 
> 
> Ach ja: der nackte Javik (gilt auch für das Bild, wo er im Bodysuit zu sehen ist) ist eine richtige Ragdoll zum Posen und kein Photoshop-Trick. :D

Mit der Landung des Mars-Rovers Curiosity fing alles an…

Der NASA-Roboter sollte den roten Planeten erforschen. Doch die Suche nach Leben verlief ganz anders, als geplant. Knapp zwei Jahre lang untersuchte Curiosity die Marsoberfläche, analysierte Gesteinsproben und kartographierte jeden Meter, den es zurücklegte.

Ein Staubsturm war es schließlich, der die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Welt auf sich zog. Ein Sturm, der den Roboter wochenlang zum Ausharren zwang. Und als sich der Rover wieder in Bewegung setzen wollte und die Kameras einschaltete, da erschien etwas Eigenartiges auf den Bildern, die zur Erde gefunkt wurden.

Es war ein grünliches Metall, das bei einem der Kamera-Testschwenks rein zufällig aufgenommen worden war. Das glänzende Material musste vom Sturm freigelegt worden sein, und es setzte sich deutlich gegen den rötlichen Boden ab. Curiosity hatte hin und wieder glitzernde Fragmente und Plastikteile gefunden, die bei der Landung der Forschungssonde abgebrochen waren. Dieses Metall war kein Stück vom Rover. Es war eindeutig Fremdmaterial, und auf den Bildern war genau zu sehen, dass die knapp zwei Meter breite Metallzunge mit mehreren Haltebolzen im Gestein verankert lag.

Dieser Fund, und auch dessen Bedeutung, raubte allen Nationen der Welt den Atem…

Die NASA hatte ein halbes Jahr nach der Landung von Curiosity einen zweiten Mars-Roboter ins All geschossen. Dieser kartographierte und analysierte einen anderen Teil der Planetenoberfläche, knapp fünf Kilometer von seinem älteren Bruder entfernt. Jetzt brach Curiosity II seine Mission ab und rollte los, um bei der Erforschung und Freilegung des unbekannten Marsobjekts zu helfen.

 

Zwei Jahre darauf flogen mehrere, bemannte Raumfähren los, um die Bergungsarbeiten voranzutreiben.

Und vier Jahre später hatte das internationale Spezialistenteam das Objekt größtenteils freigelegt.

 

Es war eine Art unterirdischer Bunker, eine komplexe, mehrstöckige und vollautomatisierte Anlage, deren Alter auf mehrere zehntausend Jahre geschätzt wurde.

Die Sensation war komplett. Marsmenschen! Außerirdische in unserem Sonnensystem! Der Fund war spektakulärer als die Entdeckung der Pyramiden, Area 51 und alle Verschwörungstheorien zusammen.

 

Die Erforschung des Planeten hatte ungeahnte Dimensionen angenommen…

Es gab außerirdisches Leben, und es war vor Tausenden von Jahren schon wesentlich weiter entwickelt gewesen, als es die Menschheit heute war. Und allem Anschein nach hatten diese Aliens die Erde – und auch seine Bewohner – eingehend studiert.

Die Sprache der Fremden, die ungeheuren Datenmengen, die sie zusammengetragen hatten, ihre Absichten und der Zweck der Anlage – all das würde ein wohl nicht lösbares Rätsel bleiben. Die Computer der Aliens waren noch funktionstüchtig, aber es könnte Jahrhunderte dauern, bis man die benötigte Energiequelle replizieren könnte. Falls überhaupt.

 

\---

 

Nur Tage darauf öffneten die Forscherteams eine weitere, hermetisch abgeriegelte Tür. Dahinter befand sich ein gigantischer Raum. Ein Raum, der, fast einem Archiv gleich, von der Decke bis zum Boden in gleichmäßige Zellen und Abschnitte eingeteilt worden war.

In diesen Zellen und Abschnitten wurden keine außerirdischen Computerdisks oder fremdartige Terminals aufbewahrt. Im Licht der Helmlampen traten schwarzglänzende, zylindrische Objekte aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Objekte, die beinahe Särgen ähnelten...

Es waren aber keine Särge. Es waren Kältekammern. Und darin befanden sich Leute.

Außerirdische.

Doch die Kammern waren wahrscheinlich schon seit Jahrtausenden außer Betrieb und die Geschöpfe darin waren in ihrem „Stasisschlaf“ gestorben.

 

Die Forscher und Techniker brauchten fast eine Woche, um herauszufinden, wie die sargähnlichen Kapseln geöffnet werden konnten…

 

Die Bilder wurden Live auf der ganzen Welt übertragen. Und als der Deckel schließlich aufklappte und einen Blick ins Innere erlaubte, da zeigte sich ihnen ein mumifizierter Humanoider. Es war keine bizarre, abenteuerlich und sonderbar zugleich anmutende Kreatur, die einem Science-Fiction-Horrorfilm entspringen könnte, sondern ein Geschöpf, das in Größe und Statur fast mit den Menschen identisch war.

Der Körperbau an sich, die Arme und Beine, der Aufbau der Wirbelsäule, die Muskelansätze entlang der Knochen, sogar ein Teil der inneren Organe; all das schien unserer eigenen Spezies auf den ersten Blick erstaunlich ähnlich zu sein.

Es wurden Monate damit zugebracht, die toten Aliens zu untersuchen. Manche der Stasisbehälter waren Leck geschlagen und enthielten nicht einmal mehr Staub, während in den meisten jedoch ausgedörrte, verschrumpelte Mumien oder zumindest Knochen zu finden waren.

Und während man äußere Gemeinsamkeiten mit den Menschen nach und nach wissenschaftlich belegen konnte, so entdeckte man aber auch Besonderheiten, die von unserer Rasse völlig abwichen. Die Kopfform, die Anzahl der Augen, Finger und Zehen und auch der Aufbau des Gehirns waren ganz anders. Aber vieles würde, genau wie der Zweck des Bunkers, wohl für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben.

 

Bis die Forscher – mehr oder weniger durch Zufall – einen Container in dem riesigen Raum entdeckten, die immer noch mit Energie versorgt wurde. Und das Wesen darin war noch am Leben!

 

Sofort wurden fieberhafte Anstrengungen unternommen, diesen sensationellen Fund mitzunehmen und zur Erde zu bringen. Die Kapsel, und das Geschöpf darin, wurden wie ein rohes Ei behandelt und unter größter Sorgfalt und so vorsichtig wie nur möglich in eins der eigens von der NASA für diese Mission wieder ausgemotteten Space Shuttles verfrachtet.

Der Behälter wurde auf der Erde sofort in ein Speziallabor nach Florida gebracht. Kamerateams aus aller Welt hatten sich bereits Wochen vor der Landung der Raumfähre schon vor Ort eingefunden und positionierten sich nun rund um den vollverglasten Raum, in dem der Außerirdische aufgebahrt war. Berichterstattungen und Liveübertragungen liefen praktisch rund um die Uhr. Bis es dann endlich soweit war. Um 02.00 Uhr nachts amerikanischer Ortszeit, da wurde der schwarze, schmucklose Container unter der Aufsicht eines internationalen Forscherstabs vorsichtig geöffnet. Jeder Mann, jede Frau und jedes Kind konnte vor dem Fernseher überall auf der Welt live miterleben, wie das Alien „aufgeweckt“ wurde.

 

Bilder und Videos vom Gesicht des Wesens waren daraufhin für Wochen in allen Medien vertreten. Zeitung, Fernsehen, Radio und Internet, alles sprach nur noch über das „Marsgeschöpf“. Der Fremde war die top Sensation aller Zeiten. Bei YouTube gab es innerhalb kürzester Zeit Tausende von Videos, die von mehreren Sekunden bis hin zu einem zweistündigen, kompletten Bericht der Ereignisse reichten. Und alle endeten mit demselben Moment; mit der Nahaufnahme vom Gesicht des „Marswesens“. Wie der Außerirdische plötzlich die Augen aufschlug und zu den über ihn gebeugten Menschen hochschaute.

 

\- Javik, der Prothean -

 

Trotz der neu aufgebrandeten, begeisterten „Alienhysterie“, die der außerirdische „Gast“ geweckt hatte, er war nicht bei Jedermann willkommen. Wie jedes geschichtsträchtige Ereignis, so spalteten auch der Fund des Marsbunkers und die Entdeckung der Alienleichen die Lager. Auf der einen Seite standen die „Alienfreunde“ und Enthusiasten. Diejenigen, die sich begeisterten und darauf hofften, dass der Marsfund die technische Entwicklung drastisch vorantreiben würde. Ihnen standen die Skeptiker und „Aliengegner“ gegenüber. Wie immer kamen schnell Verschwörungsgerüchte und –theorien auf und beide Seiten versuchten sich damit zu übertrumpfen, die „wahren Beweise und Indizien“ – zur Bestätigung der Echtheit, oder auch zur Bestätigung einer ganz offensichtlichen Fälschung – gefunden zu haben.

Lobbyisten, Presse und Medien versuchten, den Fremden für ihre Zwecke einzuspannen. Es sollte Talkshows, Radiosendungen und Liveberichterstattungen geben. Mit Interviews, Werbeverträgen und was man sich sonst noch alles ausdenken konnte. Der Außerirdische war zum Glück nicht gewillt, auf den Medienrummel einzugehen. Er gab keine Interviews. Er ließ sich auch nicht filmen. Auch Klimaretter, Politiker und Ökofanatiker versuchten vergeblich, ihn für sich zu gewinnen oder sonst wie zu vermarkten.

Ihn interessierte der ganze Rummel um seine Person nicht. Er wollte einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. Und nach mehr als 50.000 Jahren im Kälteschlaf war das nicht einmal verwunderlich. Die lange Zeit in Stasis war nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen. Er hatte schon genug mit seiner durch die Ruhephase arg gehandicapten Motorik zu tun und musste sich obendrein in einer für ihn völlig fremden Welt unter völlig fremden Wesen zu Recht finden.

Sein Tagesablauf bestand in den ersten Monaten nur aus Muskelaufbautraining und Koordinationsübungen, sofern sich nicht ein Stab aus Wissenschaftlern mit ihm beschäftigte. Er hatte innerhalb von Minuten nach dem Aufwachen die menschliche Sprache erlernt, und die Forscher vermuteten, dass diese außergewöhnliche Fähigkeit wahrscheinlich nicht die einzige war, die ihn von uns unterschied. Sie beantworteten seine Fragen und befragten ihn im Gegenzug genauso ausgiebig, wenn auch nicht immer mit Erfolg. Der Mann, der laut seiner Angaben zur Rasse der „Protheans“ gehörte, erzählte zwar bereitwillig über seine Kultur und Abstammung, über Wirtschaft, Evolution und Politik seiner Leute, doch er weigerte sich, auf militärische oder technische Fragen zu antworten. 

Als er erfuhr, auf welchem Entwicklungsstand die Menschheit gerade war, da sagte er nur: „Ihr seid noch nicht reif für unsere Technik. Noch lange nicht.“

 

\---

 

Knapp ein Jahr war inzwischen vergangen, seitdem der Prothean, der sich „Javik“ nannte, aus dem Kälteschlaf geweckt und aus seiner Stasiskapsel geholt worden war.

Es hatte in den ersten Monaten nach seiner Erweckung endlose Debatten darüber gegeben, ob und in wieweit man ihn der menschlichen Gerichtsbarkeit unterstellen sollte, oder, ob menschliche Gesetze überhaupt auf ihn anwendbar waren. Der Außerirdische war ein Präzedenzfall, wie es ihn vorerst wohl kein zweites Mal geben würde. Nach vielen, hartnäckigen Verhandlungen wurde er den Menschen gleich gestellt. Er bekam eine Staatsbürgerschaft für „humanoide Lebensformen“ und einen Pass, wenn auch seine Daten noch um die Zusätze „Rasse: Prothean“ und „Geburtsplanet: Ni‘acal“ erweitert wurden.

Eine stille und einfache Zeremonie hatte man bereits bei der Passübergabe abgehalten. Die öffentliche Willkommenheißung als „Erdenbürger“ sollte dann im Rahmen einer Pressekonferenz stattfinden. Javik akzeptierte die Notwendigkeit dieser Formalitäten, wenn er sich auch nur widerwillig dazu bereit erklärte, den anwesenden Medienvertretern auf ihre Fragen zu antworten.

Denn immer noch stritten sich Alienfreunde und –gegner darum, ob er nun tatsächlich „echt“ war, oder nicht. Außer den ersten Minuten seiner Erweckung gab es nur ein paar Paparazzivideos und -fotos, die ihn heimlich auf dem Laborgelände gefilmt hatten. Und dieser öffentliche Auftritt sollte nun sämtliche Zweifel an seiner Existenz ausräumen.

 

Allerdings hatte man den Fanatismus der Aliengegner unterschätzt. Es waren zwar Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen worden, aber trotzdem gab es während des Interviews einen Vorfall, der beinahe tödlich endete:

Ein pro-humanitärer Aktivist hatte sich nahe genug an die Bühne heranarbeiten können, um plötzlich darauf zu klettern und mit einem Messer auf den Außerirdischen loszugehen. Und zwar gerade in dem Moment, als ihm dieser den Rücken zudrehte und sich einem der Journalisten widmete. Das doppelte Augenpaar des Protheans rettete ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben, da er die Gefahr durch seinen großen Blickfeldradius rechtzeitig bemerkte. Er konnte sich mit einem Hechtsprung in Sicherheit bringen, während sein Angreifer, anstatt des Aliens, nur den Bühnenboden mit der Klinge traktierte und kurz darauf von den Sicherheitskräften überwältigt wurde.

Der Mann, der in Handschellen fortgeschafft wurde, schäumte und schrie in die laufenden Kameras: „Der da, der ist der erste! Aber wie viele von denen werden noch kommen?! Dieser Planet gehört uns! Den Menschen! Außerirdische haben hier nichts verloren. Wir werden dich und deinesgleichen bekämpfen, wo immer ihr seid. Du bist hier nicht willkommen!! Dies ist unser Planet! UNSER!!!“

 

Dieser Zwischenfall rüttelte nicht nur die Nation auf und zog noch schärfere Anti-Terror-Gesetze nach sich, er rief auch noch ganz andere Fragen wach…

Der Prothean konnte – und wollte – nicht ewig im Labortrakt bleiben. Er wollte ein eigenes Leben führen, fort von den Wissenschaftlern, der Presse und vor allem fort von der Öffentlichkeit. Doch angesichts des nur knapp gescheiterten Mordversuchs war die Regierung nicht ohne weiteres bereit, ihn aus der Obhut der Forscher zu entlassen.

Nach viel hin und her wurde entschieden, dass er auf keinen Fall alleine leben sollte, um zumindest so etwas wie eine Grundsicherheit für sein Leben zu schaffen. Stattdessen sollte er „adoptiert“ und offiziell in eine Familie eingegliedert werden. Javik war davon überhaupt nicht begeistert. Die Regeln standen jedoch fest und duldeten keine weiteren Diskussionen von seiner Seite. Entweder akzeptierte er diese Bedingung, oder er musste im Labor bleiben, wo wesentlich besser für seine Sicherheit gesorgt werden konnte.

 

Schließlich, und nach langem Zögern, war er mit dem Plan einverstanden. Er beharrte aber darauf, dass ihm die Auswahl der entsprechenden Familie überlassen wurde. Wenn er schon dazu gezwungen war, unter Menschen zu leben, dann wollte er zumindest selbst entscheiden, wer diese Menschen waren…

 

\- Ann und Steven -

 

Ann und Steven hatten die Marsmission und was daraus entstand, von Anfang an mitverfolgt. Und als mit einem Mal die Möglichkeit bestand, ein Adoptionsformular für Javik’s zukünftigen Aufenthalt auszufüllen, da war Ann sofort Feuer und Flamme und lud den Antrag aus dem Internet herunter.

„Wahrscheinlich bewerben sich zig-tausende Familien weltweit darum.“ Steven war skeptisch.

„Ist doch egal. Wir sollten es zumindest versuchen.“ Sie schaute hoch. „Ich möchte mir später nicht vorwerfen, ich hätte nur dagesessen und Däumchen gedreht. Auf diese Weise haben wir zumindest eine kleine Chance.“

„Falls überhaupt.“ Ihr Mann setzte sich mit den beiden Kaffeebechern daneben und stellte ihr das dampfende Gebräu hin.

„Sei nicht immer so pessimistisch. Ein bisschen Glück gehört nun mal dazu. Wie zu allem im Leben. Es wird wahrscheinlich Monate dauern, bis man eine Nachricht bekommt. Aber vielleicht schrecken die ganzen Formalitäten einen Teil der Bewerber ab, weil sie von vornherein nicht damit rechnen, ausgewählt zu werden.“

Steven nahm das ausgedruckte Merkblatt und las es durch, während Ann das 12-seitige Formular ausfüllte, ankreuzte, nicht zutreffendes durchstrich und gewissenhaft alle erforderlichen Angaben machte.

„Hier steht, dass fünf Familien in die Endwahl kommen. Dann wird man zu einem psychologischen Gespräch eingeladen. Weiterhin muss man sich bereit erklären, dass dieses „Vorstellungsgespräch“ auf Video aufgenommen wird, damit sich Mr. I’Shar die Aufnahmen anschauen und diese in seine Entscheidung mit einfließen lassen kann…“ Er nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Prothean einen Nachnamen hat. Haben Aliens eigentlich einen Nachnamen? Mr. Spock, hat der einen?“

„Mr. Spock natürlich, was sonst?“ Sie lachte. „Vielleicht hat er nach ‚irdischer Sitte‘ einen annehmen müssen. Du weißt doch, wie die Behörden sind. Ein Einwohner ohne Nachnamen… das geht doch nicht.“ Ann rollte mit den Augen und schnaubte. „Alleine bei dem Gedanken an die ganzen Behördengänge und Anträge, die noch auf uns zukommen, da könnte ich schon Sodbrennen vor Vorfreude kriegen. Zumal es mich nicht wundern würde, wenn wir damit die Verpflichtung eingehen, uns regelmäßig von der Regierung kontrollieren und vielleicht sogar heimlich überwachen zu lassen.“

Er schmunzelte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht und das schreckt wirklich einige Kandidaten schon im Vorfeld ab.“

 

Für eine Weile waren nur das Blättern und das Geräusch des schreibenden Kulis auf der Unterlage zu hören, bevor Steven wieder das Wort ergriff: „Er kann über tausend Jahre alt werden, zumindest seinen eigenen Worten nach…“

„Ich weiß.“ Die dunkelhaarige Frau schlug eine weitere Formularseite um und las sich die aufgeführten Fragen durch. „Wir würden ihm das älter werden gar nicht ansehen. Irgendwann sind wir beide weißhaarige, tattrige Greise und er sieht immer noch so aus, wie am ersten Tag.“ Sie schaute hoch. „Ist schon komisch der Gedanke, oder?“

 

\---

 

Ann und Steven hatten ihren abgeschickten Antrag schon fast vergessen, als sie einen dicken Brief bekamen, der weitere Formulare enthielt und sie obendrein zu einem psychologischen Gespräch nach Florida einlud.

Die beiden waren doch etwas nervös, als sie sich mit dem versammelten Komitee unterhielten. Die leitende Psychologin machte nicht nur ein überaus ernstes und wichtiges Gesicht, sie hielt sich auch für überaus wichtig, was das Gespräch nicht nur kompliziert, sondern auch etwas unangenehm machte. Steven und seine Frau hatten so manche Fangfrage zu umschiffen, und mehr als einmal kam es ihnen so vor, als wenn das Komitee angestrengt nach einem Grund suchte, der sie als Kandidaten untauglich machte.

Die ganze Sitzung dauerte knapp eine Stunde. Danach konnten die beiden nur noch hoffen, dass sie ein passables Bild von sich präsentiert hatten und mussten auf die finale Zu- oder Absage warten; ob sich Javik I‘Shar für sie entschied oder für eins der anderen vier Paare.

 

Zwei Wochen vergingen, dann wurde ihnen die frohe Botschaft nicht nur per Telefon, sondern auch schriftlich mitgeteilt; und zwar gleich zusammen mit dem Anreisedatum ihres neuen Familienmitglieds.

 

Die beiden waren an dem Tag, an dem „es“ denn nun passieren sollte, richtig aufgeregt. Man nahm schließlich nicht alle Tage einen Außerirdischen bei sich auf.

„Das ist fast so, als wenn man ein Kind aus dem Heim adoptiert und im Grunde überhaupt nicht so recht weiß, wen man da bei sich unterbringt. Dass man im Grunde nur hofft, dass man keinen aufsässigen Rabauken erwischt hat, der einem nur Ärger und Probleme macht. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er halt schon ein Erwachsener und obendrein über zweihundert Jahre alt ist.“ Ann zog ihren Einteiler zurecht und schaute zum x-ten Male im Spiegel, ob ihr Makeup in Ordnung war und fuhr mit nervösen Fingern durch ihre Haare. „Allmächtiger, ich hab‘ richtig Lampenfieber…“

Das Klingeln an der Tür ließ sie hochschrecken.

Steven ging aufmachen, während sie an der Treppe nach unten erst mal tief durchatmen musste. Die ganze Aufregung der vergangenen Monate schien sich auf einmal über ihr zu entladen, und jetzt bekam sie wackelige Knie und Herzklopfen.

„Mr. und Mrs. Ivershen?“

„Ja?“

Sie gesellte sich zu ihrem Mann und blickte von einem der Besucher zum anderen. Zwei MiB’s standen vor der offenen Tür; mit ernsten Gesichtern und dunkler Sonnenbrille, während zwischen ihnen ein schwarz und braun gekleideter, beinahe schon finster dreinschauender Mann stand. Nur war der Mann in ihrer Mitte kein Mensch, sondern ein blauhäutiges, humanoides Alien mit vier goldenen Augen, die sie momentan sehr ernst und auch etwas verdrießlich musterten.

Seine Körperhaltung mit den vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und hochgezogenen Schultern, und wie steif und hölzern er da vor ihnen stand, das erweckte nicht gerade den Eindruck, als wenn er sich auf ihr künftiges Zusammenleben freute… 

Ann und Steven wechselten einen raschen, etwas verunsicherten Blick miteinander.

Selbst die neutrale Mimik des Protheans wirkte ernst und humorlos, und die auch bei entspannter Gesichtsmuskulatur stets nach unten weisenden Mundwinkel ließen ihn von Grund auf schon recht grimmig wirken. Jetzt aber, da zog Javik mit zusammen gekniffenen Lippen einen Flunsch, der ihn so richtig miesepetrig aussehen ließ.

Ann versuchte, die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern und streckte ihm lächelnd eine Hand entgegen. „Hi, ich bin Ann, aber das weißt du ja schon. Willkommen in unserem Heim, Javik.“

Das doppelte Augenpaar hielt an ihrer ausgestreckten Hand fest und die verkniffenen Lippen entspannten sich etwas, bevor sich das Wesen einfach an ihr vorbei schob und hinein ging, ohne die Begrüßung zu erwidern.

Sie schaute ihm verblüfft, und auch etwas pikiert durch seine Reaktion, hinterher. Der dreieckige Schädel des Humanoiden wandte sich nach rechts und links. Sie sah die Bewegungen seiner Augen, als er den großzügigen Eingangsbereich betrachtete und seine unmittelbare Umgebung anscheinend genauestens unter die Lupe nahm.

 

Dann wandte er sich zu ihr um, während Steven jetzt voran ging, um die beiden Beamten ins Wohnzimmer zu führen. Ihr Mann war in einer Unterhaltung mit den MiB’s vertieft, doch Ann hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Erst eine Berührung am Arm ließ sie zur Seite schauen und sie blickte verständnislos auf die Kulturtasche, die ihr von einem der Sicherheitsmänner in die Hand gedrückt wurde.

„Was ist das?“ In der rechteckigen, hellblauen Stofftasche befand sich nicht sehr viel, und der Inhalt klapperte gegeneinander, als sie den Kulturbeutel auf der Handfläche wog.

„Meine Sachen.“ Der Prothean sprach perfektes Englisch, wenn auch mit einem deutlichen, geradezu exotischen Akzent.

„Was? Mehr nicht? Nur ein paar Hygieneartikel? Du hast keine eigene Kleidung oder anderes Eigentum?“

„Ich brauche keines. Im Labor wurde ich mit allem versorgt, inklusive einem Raum mit Bett und einer Dusche. Man hatte mir Kleidung angeboten. Ich wollte sie nicht. Mein Bodysuit ist bequem und bis zu einem gewissen Maße selbstreinigend. Ich benötige nichts weiter.“

Er musterte ihre verblüfft erschlaffte Miene und für einen Moment zuckte es amüsiert um seine Mundwinkel. „Du bist überrascht. Warum? Ist sinnlose Verschwendung von Ressourcen ein Hauptbestandteil eurer Zivilisation?“

Auch diese Antwort verschlug ihr die Sprache. Sie blinzelte überrascht, hatte sich dann jedoch gefangen und schmunzelte. „Nun, auf manche Menschen trifft das zweifellos zu. Aber jeder hat doch Bedürfnisse und Wünsche, die er sich erfüllen möchte. Sind Protheans da so anders?“

Ihr Blick hielt an der goldenen Schnalle fest, die den Halsausschnitt seines Einteilers zierte. „Und selbst wenn sie es wären… ist das Emblem an deinem Anzug nicht auch eine Art von ‚sinnloser Ressourcenverschwendung‘?“

Wieder sah sie das amüsierte Zucken um seine Lippen. Nur neigte er diesmal noch den Kopf leicht auf die rechte Seite. Ihr kam es so vor, als wenn er seine Mimik mit gewissen Gesten unterstrich; gerade so, als wenn die Kopfhaltung an sich schon Teil seiner Antwort war. „Es ist ein Clanssymbol, der Name meines Hauses; I‘Shar. Jeder Prothean trägt— …trug eines. Um die einzelnen Sippenverbände voneinander zu unterscheiden und zugleich die Zusammengehörigkeit der Clans zu demonstrieren.“

„Ihr wart Feudalisten?“

„Imperialisten. Unser Reich umspannte einst die ganze Galaxis. Aber genug davon.“ Javik nahm die Kulturtasche an sich und folgte Ann ins Wohnzimmer.

 

Statt zusammen mit Steven und den MiB’s am Tisch Platz zu nehmen, da ging er zum deckenhohen Panoramafenster hinüber, das die ganze Rückseite des Zimmers einnahm. Er blieb davor stehen und schaute eine ganze Weile mit unergründlichem Gesichtsausdruck in den weitläufigen, großen Garten hinaus, und auch über den Pool, der nur wenige Meter direkt hinter dem Wohnzimmer begann.

„Das ist alles Euers?“

Sie musste sich zu ihm neigen, um die leisen Worte verstehen zu können. Die tiefe Stimme des Protheans und die eigenartigen Zwischentöne, die seine Kehle produzierte - als wenn er mit zwei paar Stimmbändern gleichzeitig sprach - das machte es nicht einfach, ihn über der Unterhaltung im Hintergrund noch problemlos zu hören.

„Ja, das gehört alles uns.“

„Was werde ich für euch sein?“ wollte er wissen und richtete alle vier Augen auf Ann. „Bin ich nur eine Kuriosität für euch? Etwas, dass ihr studieren wollt, genau wie die Wissenschaftler? Oder bin ich euer Maskottchen?“ Sein Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Du bist jetzt ein Teil unserer Familie.“

„Ihr habt keinen Nachwuchs?“

„Nein. Wir wollen keinen.“

Er studierte für einen Moment ihr Gesicht. Der fragende Ausdruck in seinen Augen blieb jedoch, als er wieder das Wort an sie richtete: „Euer Verzicht hat religiöse oder militärische Gründe?“

Ann lächelte unwillkürlich. „Nein. Es hat eher… egoistische Gründe. Wir wollen unser Leben genießen, anstatt es mit Kindererziehung zu verschwenden.“

„Dann nehmt ihr mich als Ersatz für einen Sohn auf? … Oder als Bruder?“

Sie nickte. „Könnte man vielleicht sagen, ja.“

Die dunklen, paarweise angeordneten Grübchen zwischen seinem Mund und den untersten Nüsternöffnungen zuckten und weiteten sich daraufhin merklich. „Nun denn, wir werden sehen“, sagte er nur und wandte sich vom Fenster ab, um dafür zum Tisch hinüber zu gehen.

Ann schaute ihm verwirrt und auch fragend hinterher. Javiks kryptische Antwort und das wenige, was er an Worten mit ihr gewechselt hatte, das verriet bereits, dass er ein nicht immer unkomplizierter Familienzuwachs sein würde….

 

\- ein halbes Jahr später -

 

Sie war in der Küche mit dem Essen beschäftigt, als sich Steven zu ihr gesellte. Er lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte und betrachtete das Gesicht seiner Frau. Ihre ernste Miene, die aufeinander gepressten Lippen und die finster zusammengezogenen Brauen verrieten bereits, dass sie nicht die allerbeste Laune hatte.

Die schwarzen Haare verdeckten einen Teil ihres Gesichts, als sich die Strähnen hinter ihrem Ohr lösten und nach vorne glitten. Sie kümmerte sich nicht darum und schnitt weiterhin Möhren für den Eintopf klein. Das geschäftige Tschak-Tschak-Tschak ihres Küchenmessers wurde nur ansatzweise vom leise im Hintergrund laufenden Radio untermalt.

„Hat er dich wieder geärgert?“ Steven’s volle Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen, mitfühlenden Lächeln.

Ann’s Hand mit dem Messer verhielt und sie hob den Kopf. Ihre Augen blitzten hinter den dichten Haarsträhnen. Das Feuer in ihrem Blick zeugte von nur mühsam beherrschter Verärgerung. Dann seufzte sie und strich die eigenwillige Mähne wieder hinters Ohr zurück.

„Manchmal weiß ich nicht, wie ich mit Javik umgehen soll.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und gab die Möhrenscheiben in den Kochtopf, bevor sie sich die andere Hälfte des Gemüses vornahm.

Tschak-Tschak-Tschak.

„Ich hab‘ nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich auf ihn zugehen soll. Manchmal, da steckt so viel Reife, so viel… ich möchte’s schon Weisheit nennen, in seinen Worten, das ich nur staunen kann. Er könnte uns allesamt mit seinem Wissen und seiner Lebenserfahrung in die Tasche stecken. Aber dann wieder, dann ist er einsilbig und missmutig und will niemanden um sich haben. Dann ist er so kurz angebunden, dass es schon unhöflich wird und er ist so stur, wie ein launischer Teenager.“

Steven nahm sich eine der Möhren und biss davon ab. „Verglichen mit unserer Lebensspanne, da ist er ja auch gerade mal Zwanzig. In dem Alter kann man noch nicht viel an Vernunft und Reife erwarten. Vielleicht ist das bei Protheans auch nicht anders. Mich würde nicht wundern, wenn er auch nach den Maßstäben seiner eigenen Kultur gerade erst das Erwachsenenalter erreicht hat.“

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Es ist nur schwierig, mit jemandem umzugehen, der sich nicht entscheiden kann, ob er sich dir öffnen will, oder nicht. Es kommt mir immer wieder so vor, als wenn er einen Schritt auf uns zu macht, nur, um dann wieder einen Schritt Distanz zwischen uns zu bringen.“

„Heimweh.“

„Was?“ Ann schaute hoch.

„Er hat Heimweh. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie oft er von seiner Welt spricht? Seinen Leuten? Wie ausgiebig er die Orte beschreibt, an denen er gewesen war? Hast du dabei mal auf seine Augen geachtet?“

Sie lächelte schief. „Bei so vielen Augen, wie er sie hat, da kann man seinen Blick beim besten Willen nicht ignorieren.“

Steven lachte, während sie auf das Schneidbrett hinunter schaute und ihre Gedanken hinter den nach unten rutschenden Haaren und einer gewollt unbeteiligten Miene zu verbergen suchte. Sie würde es nie zugeben, doch Javik’s Augen zogen ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht wirklich an. Oftmals kam ihr Blick gar nicht so hoch, sondern hielt unbeirrbar am Mund des Protheans fest. Sie verlor sich jedes Mal in der Betrachtung seiner Lippen; wie sich sein Mund beim Sprechen bewegte, seltsam fasziniert und gebannt von der Flexibilität und auch von der sinnlichen Form des Lippenpaares.

„Was ist mit seinen Augen?“ wollte sie wissen, um sich von ihren Gedankengängen und auch von der Richtung, die sie einzuschlagen drohten, wieder abzulenken.

„Hast du nicht gemerkt, was er für einen verklärten, fast schon wehmütigen Blick bekommt, sobald er von seiner Zeit erzählt?“

„Ich… ähm… nicht wirklich…“

„Vielleicht braucht er noch etwas Zeit, um sich mit der jetzigen Situation vollauf zu Recht zu finden. Stell‘ dir vor, du wärst unter Außerirdischen und deren Zivilisation währe ungefähr so rückschrittlich, als hättest du dich unter Steinzeitmenschen begeben.“

Ann schmunzelte. „Verglichen mit uns und unserer Technik? Das kommt ihm jetzt schon so vor, möchte ich wetten. Aber du hast Recht. Ich bin noch nie die Geduldige von uns beiden gewesen. Ich sollte vielleicht mehr Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen. Es ist nur manchmal so einfach, zu vergessen, dass er unter uns Primitiven fest sitzt und nicht einfach ein Raumschiff nehmen und wieder zurück fliegen kann.“

Steven neigte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ihr beide werdet euch schon noch zusammenraufen.“ Er stibitzte sich eine weitere Möhre. „Wann ist das Essen soweit?“

„In zwei Stunden.“

Er nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Dann lass‘ ich dich mal alleine, sonst wirst du nie fertig.“

„Männer. Ihr und eure Ausreden. Los, hau‘ ab und lass mich in Ruhe weitermachen.“ Sie lachte und er schlenderte mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht aus der Küche.

 

Er war kaum gegangen und Ann war mit sich, ihren Essensvorbereitungen und auch ihren Gedanken alleine, da veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Ihr Lächeln fiel augenblicklich in sich zusammen, um einem Ausdruck der Nachdenklichkeit zu weichen. Und auch einer gewissen Portion an Beschämung.

Ihre anfängliche Begeisterung und ihr Interesse an Javik hatten sich im Laufe der letzten Monate zunehmend verändert. Schon bei der Entdeckung seiner Stasiskapsel auf dem Mars war sie wahnsinnig fasziniert von ihm gewesen. Sie hatte jede Minute der Bergung mitgefiebert und war geradezu ekstatisch, als man das Behältnis acht Monate später endlich öffnete und sie ihn zum ersten Mal sehen konnte. Jetzt aber, wo er bei ihnen im Haus lebte und sie tagtäglich mit ihm zu tun hatten, da zehrte seine Anwesenheit mehr und mehr an ihrer Beherrschung.

Sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie ihn immer wieder betrachtete und aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete; sein Gesicht, seine Hände, die breiten Schultern und den muskulösen Rücken. Dass sie von seinem Mund so fasziniert war, das hatte auch erotische Hintergründe. Selbst der Klang seiner fremdartigen Stimme war dazu in der Lage, sie in den Bann zu reißen.

 

Javik hatte die Veränderung, die mit ihr vorgegangen war, auf jeden Fall gespürt. Vielleicht besaß er wesentlich feinere Sinne, als ein Mensch. Vielleicht war ihr Benehmen auch so offensichtlich, dass es selbst ein Blinder bemerken würde. …Er wusste auch, dass sie und Steven ein Paar waren. Aber entweder interessierten ihn menschliche Moralvorstellungen nicht, oder Protheans knüpften nicht so enge Bande, als dass sie vor einer Einmischung zurückschrecken würden...

Seine Reaktionen waren subtil und würden einem unaufmerksamen Beobachter vielleicht noch entgehen. Doch Ann, durch ihr schlechtes Gewissen noch zusätzlich sensibilisiert, registrierte sein verändertes Verhalten mit der Empfindlichkeit einer feingetunten Alarmanlage.

Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen änderte sich, sobald er sich ihr näherte. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich. Sein Blick wurde dunkler und auch tiefer. Er beobachtete ihre Mimik und studierte ihre Körpersprache. Und so, wie seine drei Nüsternpaare zuckten und sich immer wieder leicht blähten, da schien er sogar ihren Geruch analysieren zu können – oder er versuchte es zumindest. Wenn er mit ihr sprach, da sank seine eh‘ schon tiefe Stimme noch um eine Nuance, und der leichte, disharmonische Dopplereffekt, den seine Kehle beim Sprechen erzeugte, der verwandelte sich jetzt in etwas, das sie nur als dunkles, weiches Schnurren beschreiben konnte.

Javik warb nicht um sie. Er wollte keine Gefährtin. Doch sein Interesse als Mann war geweckt. Und er gab der Menschenfrau auf seine ihm eigene Weise zu verstehen, dass er ihre Reaktionen auf seine Nähe nicht nur willkommen hieß, sondern er wollte sie auch zum nächsten Schritt ermutigen.

Sie fühlte sich daher nicht mehr wohl in ihrer Haut, wenn sie miteinander alleine waren. Es war jedoch ihre eigene, innere Zerrissenheit, die ihr so zusetzte und nicht seine Gegenwart. Der Prothean wurde niemals plump vertraulich oder gar aufdringlich. Allerdings kamen seine Blicke und die veränderte Art, mit ihr zu reden, schon einem erotischen Flirten gleich. Und Ann befürchtete, dass sie irgendwann doch einmal schwach werden und sein verlockendes Angebot annehmen könnte.

 

Sie war so sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken und dem Problem beschäftigt, dass sie sich selber geschaffen hatte, ihr entging darüber, dass Javik ihrem Mann gegenüber die gleichen Signale aussandte und sich in seiner Gegenwart genauso auffordernd verhielt, wie in ihrer.

Ihr wären einige Wochen an quälenden Selbstzweifeln und Gewissensbissen erspart geblieben, wenn sie das gleich bemerkt hätte. Doch so dauerte es noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie zufällig in eine Szene platzte, die ihre Skrupel sofort vertreiben sollte….

 

\---

 

Sie war auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer, als sie an Steven’s Arbeitszimmer vorbei kam. Die Doppeltüren standen offen und aus Gewohnheit warf sie im Vorbeigehen einen Blick hinein. Javik war bei ihm. Die beiden hatten gerade noch leise miteinander geredet. Und als Ann die offenen Türen passierte, da trat der Außerirdische dicht vor den brünetten Mann und zog ihn an sich heran.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihr Gehirn verarbeitete, was sie flüchtig im Vorbeilaufen erhascht hatte. Aber dann blieb sie abrupt stehen und wandte sich mit ungläubiger Miene langsam um. Ihr Blick zielte auf die offenen Türen. Kein Laut drang aus dem Raum. Es war fast schon unnatürlich still und sie hielt automatisch den Atem an, als sie mit behutsam gesetzten Schritten wieder zurück schlich.

Die dunkelhaarige Frau blieb direkt am Türflügel stehen und lauschte. Dann neigte sie sich vorsichtig um die Zarge herum und schaute in den Raum hinein – und ihr klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

Die zwei Männer standen direkt vor dem Schreibtisch. Steven hatte noch nie einen Mann geküsst, und der Prothean hatte sich vermutlich noch nie einem Menschen hingegeben, denn sie wirkten alle beide fast schon ein bisschen schüchtern im Umgang miteinander. Aber das machte ihren tiefen Kuss nur noch zärtlicher und sanfter, und damit auch sehr erotisch.

Und doch ging die Hauptinitiative von Javik aus. Er war es schließlich, der Steven’s Hand in seinen Schritt legte und ihn damit ermutigte, seinen Körper eingehender zu erforschen. Und Ann‘s Partner reagierte auf die Geste mit einem leichten Stöhnen, dass von ihren Lippen und dem immer noch anhaltenden Kuss teilweise erstickt wurde.

Steven war neugierig aufs eigene Geschlecht, aber bisher hatte er sich nie dazu durchringen können, das auch mal auszuprobieren. Daher überraschte es sie, ihn jetzt mit dem Prothean zu sehen. Aber es war eine angenehme Überraschung. Eine, die sie zugleich auch ungemein erleichterte, da sie mit ihrem Interesse an dem Alien nicht mehr alleine dastand.

Ihre Gewissensbisse waren auf einen Schlag dahin. Stattdessen erfüllte sie jetzt ein aufgeregtes Prickeln, wo sie vorher nur Verlegenheit und Unwohlsein verspürt hatte. Javik’s Annäherungsversuche ließen ihn jetzt auch in einem ganz anderen Licht dastehen. Anstatt des moralisch Verderbten, da wirkte er nun viel mehr wie ein sinnlicher Verführer, der mit ihnen beiden schlafen wollte.

 

Die Szene vor ihren Augen kam zum Abschluss, als die beiden Männer ihren Kuss zögernd beendeten und sich anschauten. Ann zog sich augenblicklich von der Tür zurück, um nicht bemerkt zu werden.

 

Den ganzen Tag ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, was sie gesehen hatte. Und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, so bekam sie auch noch Javik‘s feine Sinne bestätigt: er beobachtete sie nämlich auf einmal voller Interesse und auch sehr aufmerksam. Sie konnte seinem Gesicht bereits ansehen, dass er irgendwie wusste, was sie im Arbeitszimmer beobachtet hatte. Und das kleine, wissende Lächeln, das um seine Lippen spielte und auch der trau-dich Blick, den er ihr jetzt immer wieder zuwarf, das machte Ann ganz zappelig. Er war gerade nach oben ins Badezimmer gegangen, da hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und flüchtete regelrecht aus dem Wohnbereich.

Sie prallte auf dem Gang mit Steven zusammen und zog ihn an der Hand hinter sich her, die Treppe hoch. „Komm mit“, keuchte sie und steuerte geradewegs das Schlafzimmer an.

Sie kamen am Bad vorbei. Es war ihr egal, ob Javik ihre Worte hören konnte oder nicht. Irgendwie hoffte sie sogar, dass ihn die Unruhe auf dem Gang neugierig machte und nachschauen ließ, was gerade passierte. Doch in dem Moment wurde das Wasser in der Dusche angestellt und sie wusste, dass er sich heute wohl nicht mehr zu ihnen gesellen würde.

„Du bist heute aber feurig“, raunte Steven, als sie ihn küsste und zugleich sein Shirt ungeduldig aus der Hose zerrte.

„Ich hab‘ schon den ganzen Tag lauter geiles Zeug im Kopf“, schnaufte sie an seinem Mund und machte mit hastigen Fingern seine Gürtelschnalle auf.

Die beiden waren in Rekordzeit miteinander im Bett. Ihr Partner war bereits halbsteif und sie verwöhnte ihn ausgiebig mit dem Mund, begierig darauf, ihn so schnell wie möglich in sich zu spüren.

 

Sie waren schon bald in ihrem Liebesspiel gefangen und hörten nicht, wie die Badezimmertür klappend zufiel. Sie bemerkten nicht, wie der Prothean, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, am offenen Schlafzimmer stehen blieb, als er das Quietschen der Bettfedern und das hitzige Keuchen hörte. 

Sie sahen auch nicht, wie er sich gegen die Türzarge lehnte und nach einem Moment das Türblatt etwas weiter aufschob, um besser zuschauen zu können. 

Das Paar auf dem Bett gab sich einander hemmungslos hin. Und der Gedanke, dass Javik mitbekam, was sie gerade machten, das erregte Ann nur noch mehr. Sie wehrte sich jetzt nicht länger gegen ihre Fantasien. Allerdings stellte sie sich vor, dass sie und Steven gemeinsam mit dem Alien ins Bett gingen. Dass sie zu dritt miteinander schliefen. Denn diese Vorstellung war noch viel lustvoller…

Ann war diesmal so in Fahrt, dass sie heftig zu stöhnen begann. Er musste irgendwann vom Bad aus an ihrer offenen Tür vorbei kommen und sie hoffte, dass es ihn zum Mitmachen reizen würde. Zumal sein Schlafzimmer dem ihren quasi gegenüber lag. 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte und automatisch zum Flur hinüber schaute. Steven hatte sich in dem Moment gerade ihren Po vorgenommen und das Zucken in ihrem Gesicht konnte auch damit zusammen hängen. Allerdings war ihr Stöhnen zu tief und wollüstig, um damit den leichten, brennenden Schmerz des Eindringens zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange Javik schon dastand und zuschaute. Sein stierender Blick und die eingefrorene Miene verrieten deutlich seine Lustgefühle. Sie brauchte nicht erst auf seinen Unterleib zu schauen um zu wissen, dass ihn das Spektakel erregte.

Dennoch konnte Ann gar nicht anders, als auf seinen Schoß zu starren, als er das Handtuch aufzog und fallen ließ. Ihr Blick verweilte auf seinem hastig schwellenden Glied.

Der Schaft wurde geradezu in Rekordtempo steif und stellte sich steil hochreckend auf. Die Eichel wurde enorm dick und prall, als er noch etwas an Länge gewann, und die dunklen Hautfalten direkt unter der Spitze zogen sich auseinander.

Sie stöhnte und krallte sich in Steven’s Lenden, ohne die Augen von dem Prothean an der Tür zu nehmen, und keuchte: „Fick! Fick mich durch! Besorg‘s mir!“

Sie hielt ihre Schenkel noch weiter offen und wölbte sich keuchend in die tiefen Stöße. Sie wollte, dass er wirklich alles sah; wie sie gerade in den Hintern gepudert wurde.

Javik hob eine Hand zum Mund, ohne den Blick vom Bett zu nehmen und befeuchtete seine Finger mit Speichel. Dann tastete er nach seinem Ständer und griff einmal vorbei, bevor er mit der Hand dagegen stieß. Er schaute Ann jetzt direkt ins Gesicht und begann, sich gleichzeitig zu befriedigen. Ihr rannen darüber heiße Tropfen aus dem Schlitz und sickerten in ihre Pospalte hinunter. Ihre Augen zuckten zwischen seinem Gesicht und der auf und nieder wandernden Hand an seiner Erektion hin und her.

Ihr Mann schien zu wissen, was sich da gerade zwischen Tür, Angel und ihrem Bett abspielte. Er wurde so hart in ihr, dass sie aufstöhnte. Dann krümmte er sich über seiner vor Lust lauthals keuchenden Frau zusammen und schnaufte: „Schaut er zu?“

„Ja“, flüsterte sie schweratmend und sah in das lustverzerrte, verschwitzte Gesicht über sich. „E— Er… aaahhh! Er wichst sich dabei.“

Steven konnte sich daraufhin nicht mehr beherrschen und blickte selber zur Tür. „Ist das geil“, stieß er atemlos hervor und schaute wieder auf sie hinunter. Zugleich rammte er sich nur noch heftiger in ihr enges Loch.

„Ich sag‘ dir, wenn’s ihm kommt“, keuchte sie.

Das war mehr, als ihr Gefährte ertragen konnte. Er stöhnte auf und ging abrupt zum Finale über.

Ann stierte wieder zur Tür. „Lass es kommen“, schnaufte sie, ohne zu wissen, wen genau sie jetzt eigentlich damit meinte; Steven oder Javik oder vielleicht sogar alle beide.

Ihr Partner presste sich wüst keuchend in ihren Hintern. Sie fühlte, wie er in ihr zuckte und hektisch pulsierte und stöhnte tief in der Kehle.

Ihrem ekstatischen Gesichtsausdruck schien der Prothean bereits alles ansehen zu können. Er biss sich plötzlich auf die Lippe und schloss die Augen. Seine Mimik entgleiste zu einer wollüstigen Grimasse. Dann sackte sein Mund zu einem tonlosen Stöhnen auf und er wölbte sich den massierenden Fingern an seinem mächtig groß und dunkel gewordenen Glied entgegen. Ann’s Blick zuckte zu seinem Schoß. Er hatte die dreifingrige Hand um die Eichel geschlossen, um zu verhindern, dass er auf den Teppich spritzte. Trotzdem quollen reichlich weiße, schlüpfrige Tropfen zwischen seinen Fingern hervor und sickerten über die Knöchel hinunter.

 

\- am nächsten Morgen -

 

Das Paar hatte das Frühstück nach draußen, auf die Terrasse direkt beim Pool, verlegt. Sie saßen schon am Tisch, als Javik zu ihnen stieß. Ann und Steven waren gespannt, wie es jetzt zwischen ihnen weitergehen würde. Zugleich bemühten sie sich darum, ihn nicht so erwartungsvoll anzuschauen. Doch die Atmosphäre bei Tisch knisterte regelrecht, so aufgeladen war sie mit einem Mal und die vier Augen des Protheans wanderten zwischen den beiden hin und her, als er sich zu ihnen setzte.

Eine Unterhaltung wollte diesmal nicht so recht in Gang kommen. Alle drei waren noch mit den Ereignissen des vergangenen Abends beschäftigt. Steven trödelte mit seinem Toast herum und knabberte mehr daran, anstatt zu essen. Auch Ann war zu abgelenkt, um herzhaft zuzulangen. Einzig Javik hatte einen gesunden Appetit und nahm sich schließlich eine Orange aus dem Früchtekorb, um sie abzuschälen.

Er schob sich eine Orangenspalte halb in den Mund und lutschte gedankenverloren daran. Die Geste provozierte einen so kräftigen Pheromonschub von seinen beiden Tischnachbarn, dass er hochschaute und das Fruchtstück im Mund verschwinden ließ. Die Belustigung tanzte geradezu in seinen Augen, als die dunkelhaarige Frau unter seinem Blick rot wurde, während sich ihr Mann beinahe am Kaffee verschluckte.

„Heute wird’s warm“, sagte sie ausweichend und zupfte am Ausschnitt der Bluse, um sich etwas Kühlung zu verschaffen, bis sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe wieder normalisiert hatte. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wanderte zum Pool hinüber. Die Sonne ließ gleißende Reflexe auf der sanft bewegten Wasseroberfläche tanzen und sie musste die Lider zusammenkneifen.

 

Steven’s Handfläche legte sich nach einem Moment unter dem Tisch auf ihren Schenkel. Er drückte leicht und stupste sie mehrmals mit den Fingern, bis sie begriff und wieder zu Javik hinüber schaute.

Seine goldenen Augen waren auf ihrem Oberkörper verharrt. Er betrachtete eingehend ihren Busen und wie sich die Brustwarzen bereits gegen den Stoff abzeichneten. Ihre Nippel stellten sich sofort noch steiler auf und sie räusperte sich verstohlen den Kloß aus dem Hals.

„Kannst du schwimmen?“ wollte ihr Mann wissen und der Prothean nickte: „Natürlich.“

„Das Wasser ist gechlort. Bist du deswegen noch nie im Pool gewesen?“

Er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und schaute zwischen den beiden Menschen hin und her. „Ihr habt ihn bisher selbst nie benutzt…“

„Nun, vielleicht sollten wir das ändern.“ Ann stand auf. Als weder Steven noch Javik reagierten, bedeutete sie ihnen lächelnd, sich zu erheben. „Kommt schon, ihr beiden.“ Sie knöpfte ihre Bluse auf und legte sie auf dem Stuhl ab, um dann ihren BH abzumachen.

Die beiden Männer folgten ihrem Beispiel, und innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren sie alle drei nackt.

 

Die Frau ging zum Pool hinüber und kam dicht an Javik vorbei. So dicht, dass er kaum den Arm auszustrecken brauchte, um sie am Weitergehen zu hindern. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, bevor sie auf seinen Mund schaute. „Eigentlich wüsste ich was Besseres, als zu baden…“

„Nur besser?“ Der Prothean zog sie dichter heran, bis sich ihre Körper berührten. „Nicht auch etwas … Schöneres?“

Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn. Seine Haut war sehr warm und auffallend samtig. Ihre Fingerkuppen strichen über seine Wange und wanderten aufreizend langsam bis zu seinem Kinn hinunter. Er wandte leicht den Kopf und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen. „Warum hast du uns gestern nicht im Schlafzimmer Gesellschaft geleistet?“ raunte sie, als er die Spitze ihres Zeigefingers sanft lutschend in seinem Mund verschwinden ließ.

„Ihr wart schon zu weit, als ich dazu kam.“

„Wir hätten eine Pause gemacht. Wir hätten dich nämlich gern dabei gehabt“, sagte Steven direkt neben ihm. In seinen Augen glomm jetzt ein Hunger, der Ann beinahe erschauern ließ. Er schaute an dem exotisch gefleckten Alien hinunter und sie folgte sofort seinem Beispiel. Der gräulich-blaue Schaft streckte sich jetzt schon und war dabei, sich versteifend hochzustellen. 

„Du hast einen schönen Schwanz“, raunte ihr Mann und ließ seine Handfläche streichelnd an Javik’s Unterbauch hinunter gleiten. Er kraulte ihn direkt oberhalb der Gliedwurzel und streichelte den glatten, samtigen Schamhügel so sanft und zärtlich, dass Ann schlagartig feucht wurde.

Eine dreifingrige Hand schloss die menschlichen Finger um seine rasch fester und strammer werdende Länge. Er bewegte die gebräunte Faust daran vor und zurück, bis Steven den Rhythmus von sich aus fortsetzte. Dann nahm er sich ohne Umschweife eine von Ann‘s Brüsten vor. Die dunkelhaarige Frau schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als der Prothean den Kopf senkte, den steifen Nippel mit den Lippen umschloss und gleich daran lutschte.

Sie stöhnte leise, als seine heiße, feuchte Zunge um ihre Knospe herum fuhr und damit spielte. Ein Ellbogen streifte immer wieder kitzelnd ihren Bauch. Sie trat einen halben Schritt zurück, um den beiden etwas mehr Platz zu geben und schaute zu, wie sie sich gegenseitig verwöhnten und steif wichsten.

Steven’s Erektion war lang und gerade, während Javik’s Glied deutlich hochgebogen war. Aus der Nähe sah er noch beeindruckender aus. Er war fast um ein Drittel länger und so dick an der Basis, dass man ihn dort nur teilweise umfassen konnte, während er sich zur Spitze hin gleichmäßig verjüngte.

Eine zarte Frauenhand legte sich unter seinen Sack und streichelte ihm die Bälle. Sie wog, drückte und knautschte sanft an den prallen Kugeln, bis ein glasiger Tropfen aus dem V-förmigen Eichelschlitz sickerte. Ann verteilte den wässrigen Tropfen mit einer Fingerkuppe.

„Küsst euch“, flüsterte sie und der Prothean zog den dunkelhaarigen Mann gleich dichter an sich heran.

„Mmmh, ja“, seufzte sie, als sich zwei öffnende Lippenpaare trafen und gegeneinander drückten, wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht aussehen konnten. Eine karamellbraune Zunge glitt streichelnd gegen Steven’s rosige und umspielte sie. Die Geste war so lustvoll und zugleich auch zärtlich, dass Ann darüber fast die Knie weich wurden.

Sie hielt sich an Javik’s Schulter fest und stöhnte leise. „Ja, küsst euch. Zeigt’s mir.“

Sie schob einen Finger in ihren nassen Schlitz und spielte an ihrem Kitzler, während sich die beiden Männer mit wachsender Leidenschaft küssten. Mal lutschte Steven an der Unterlippe seines Gegenübers, dann wieder war es Javik, der die ihm hingehaltene Zunge tiefer in seinen Mund zog und daran saugte. Ihre Hände kamen auch jetzt nicht zur Ruhe. Sie massierten sich weiterhin gegenseitig den Schwanz, wenn das unermüdliche Auf und Ab ihrer Fäuste auch deutlich langsamer geworden war.

 

Steven stellte sich sofort breitbeiniger hin, als türkisblaue Finger von seinem steil hochragenden Glied abließen und dafür unter dem prall gewordenen Sack hindurch fassten, um durch seine Pospalte zu streichen. Er streckte sich der liebkosenden Hand entgegen und stöhnte wohlig, als ein Finger sanft über seinem Poloch hin und her fuhr und zart daran rieb.

Javik ließ nach einem Moment ganz von ihm ab. Er verteilte reichlich Spucke an seiner Erektion. „Knie dich hin. Ich weiß, dass du das jetzt möchtest.“ 

Ann kam sofort näher an die beiden heran, um besser zuschauen zu können. Ihr Mann kniete sich auf den Boden und bereitete sich mit speichelnassen Fingern vor, während der massige Prothean ohne Umschweife hinter ihn kam und breitbeinig in die Hocke runter ging. Ihre Augen zuckten zwischen dem angespannten, konzentrierten Gesicht und seiner Hand hin und her, als er sein Glied ansetzte und mit einer langsamen, vorsichtigen Vorwärtsbewegung allmählich in dem strammen Loch verschwand. 

Steven stöhnte dumpf, als immer mehr von dem heißen, dicken Knüppel in ihn hinein glitt. Javik spürte den Widerstand, als er zu mächtig für den Schließmuskel wurde und stoppte sofort. Er wartete einen Moment, dann zog er sich etwas aus ihm zurück, um mit langsam nach vorne wölbenden Lenden wieder in ihm zu verschwinden. Rein und raus. Bedächtig und gleichmäßig, um den brünetten Mann so behutsam und sanft wie nur möglich an seinen ersten, richtigen Arschfick zu gewöhnen.

Ann wusste nicht, was sie zuerst tun sollte. Sie schaute keuchend zu und spielte zugleich mit hektischen Fingern in ihrem Schlitz, um dann Steven’s Glied zu umfassen und daran zu wichsen. Schon bald musste sie loslassen, um sich abermals ihrem juckenden Kitzler zu widmen und fasste dabei mit der anderen Hand von hinten zwischen Javik's Schenkel, um mit seinen Eiern zu spielen.

Steven stöhnte. Er streckte sich den allmählich schneller werdenden Stößen entgegen. Es war ihm anzumerken, wie sehr er das Gefühl genoss und dass er es richtig auskostete, einen Schwanz im Hintern zu haben. Und schon bald war das erregte, schwere Atmen der beiden Männer und das nasse Schmatzen von Ann’s Selbstbefriedigung das einzige Geräusch in der Stille.

Sie schaute in Javik‘s Gesicht und betrachtete sein Mienenspiel, wie er, immer noch voller Konzentration, mit geschlossenen Augen und offen hängendem, heftig schnaufendem Mund, fickte. Sein Becken bewegte sich immer rascher vor und zurück. Er begann, zittrig und schwer zu keuchen, während Steven immer öfter aufstöhnte und sich dem in ihm gleitenden Pfahl immer gieriger entgegen reckte.

Die Schwellkörper zeichneten sich immer praller und deutlicher unter der gefleckten Schwanzhaut ab. Sein Stoßen war inzwischen schnell und richtig fest geworden, doch jetzt stoppte er abrupt. Der Prothean rang stoßweise keuchend um seine Beherrschung und glitt nach einem Moment zögernd aus dem engen Loch heraus.

 

Er ging zum Pool hinüber und hockte sich am Beckenrand hin, um sich frisch zu machen, während die schwarzhaarige Frau einen der Frühstücksstühle heranzog und sich hineinsetzte. Sie schwang beide Beine über die Armlehnen und zog Steven neben sich, um ihn in den Mund zu nehmen.

Der warme Sommerwind fühlte sich kühl auf ihrer feuchten Muschi an. Sie spielte an sich, während sie ihren Mann so gierig lutschte, dass er ihren Eifer etwas abbremsen musste, um noch nicht zu spritzen. Als er sich notgedrungen aus ihrem Mund zurückzog, da glitten warme, samtige Handflächen an ihren offenen Schenkeln hinauf und ein massiger Körper kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine. Der Außerirdische neigte sich nach vorne, um erst sie und dann Steven zu küssen. Dann wanderte sein Mund mit feuchten, saugenden Küssen an Ann’s Bauch hinunter.

Sein Kopf kam immer tiefer. Er setzte sich auf die Hacken und drückte die offenen Lippen auf ihre geschwollene Scham, nur, um im nächsten Moment sanft an der seidigen, glatten Haut zu lutschen. Sie schnaufte erwartungsvoll, als er den Kopf wieder zurück nahm und dafür ihre Schamlippen mit den Fingern aufzog. Beide Daumen drückten rechts und links vom Kitzler in ihren Schoß, so dass sich die streife Knospe so weit vorstreckte, bis die kleine Vorhaut ganz von der winzigen Eichel zurück getreten war.

Steven stellte sich etwas mehr seitlich hin, um besser zusehen zu können. Er drückte sich wieder gegen ihre Lippen und Ann bemühte sich, ihn in den Mund zu nehmen und zugleich zuzuschauen, was Javik mit ihr anstellte. Ihr Klit stand jetzt obszön lang und dick aus ihrer Spalte heraus und sie atmete schwer mit vollem Mund, als der Prothean mit der Zungenspitze gegen das sensible, kleine Spitzchen tupfte. Sie zuckte und erschauerte unter der Berührung und schnaufte, als er ihre Perle zuerst leckte und mehrfach umspielte, um sie dann mit den Lippen zu umschließen und sachte daran zu nuckeln.

Sein Mund wanderte in ihrem Schlitz noch weiter nach unten. Er leckte ihre Säfte und spreizte ihr Scheidenloch etwas mit den Fingern, um seine Zunge hinein zu stecken. Richtig tief und weit hinein, während er sich bemühte, mit den Zähnen bei nicht gegen ihre Klitoris zu stoßen. Sie grunzte, als sie spürte, wie sich das heiße, glatte und lange Organ in ihrem Lustkanal wand und bewegte und Fickbewegungen machte, um sich dann wieder aus ihr zurück zu ziehen. Nur, um das Spiel sofort wieder von neuem zu beginnen.

Steven zog sich abermals aufkeuchend, mit einem Ruck und einem feuchten ‚Flop‘, aus ihrem lutschenden Mund. Er drückte sich hastig den stramm geballten Sack, um seinen Höhepunkt zurück zu halten. Ann streckte sich Javik auffordernd entgegen. Sie rutschte noch näher an die Stuhlkante heran und stöhnte erwartungsvoll, als er sich zwischen ihren Beinen aufrichtete. Ein blanker, glitzernder Faden triefender Lustsäfte zog sich mittlerweile von der mächtig dick und groß gewordenen Eichel. Er drückte seine starr hochstehende Länge etwas nach unten und kam näher an ihren Schoß heran. Die heiße, geschwollene Spitze strich zwischen ihren Schamlippen auf und ab, um sich mit ihrer Feuchtigkeit zu benetzen.

Sie umfasste das Glied unterhalb seiner Finger und führte ihn, bis er mit dem prallen Ende sanft über ihre Perle und darum herum fuhr. Javik sah ihr in die Augen. Sein lustträger, tiefer Blick dabei ließ sie keuchen. Sie hob sich ihm mehr und mehr entgegen. Er zuckte hin und wieder zwischen ihren Schamlippen. Jedes Mal lief etwas Vorfreude aus ihm heraus und sickerte in heißen Tropfen über ihren Kitzler. Ihr Schoß pulsierte lustvoll, die fleischigen, glattrasierten Lippen schwollen immer stärker.

Er zog sich etwas zurück, um ihre einladend klaffende Spalte zu betrachten; wie nass es am Eingang glitzerte. Dann drang er in sie ein. Ann schnappte nach Luft und umkrallte die Stuhllehnen. Er rutschte ganz in sie hinein und dehnte sie dabei bis an die Schmerzgrenze. Sie tastete blindlings nach Steven's Schwanz und umklammerte ihn wie einen Rettungsanker, während sich Javik an ihren Schenkeln festhielt und sofort hitzig keuchend in sie hinein stieß. 

Ihm war lustvolle Erlösung, endlich in ihr zu sein, so deutlich anzusehen, dass sie aufstöhnte und sich ihm entgegen streckte. Er war längst nicht so behutsam mit ihr, wie er es mit Steven gewesen war. Er rammte sich mit hart aufklatschenden Lenden zwischen ihre Beine, dass sie darüber fast Sterne sah. Jeder Stoß erschütterte ihren Körper und ließ ihre Brüste heftig hopsen und wippen. Sie keuchte mit ihm um die Wette. Sein Schambein prallte bei jeder Vorwärtsbewegung gegen ihren Kitzler und die schweren Eier patschten gegen ihre Pobacken.

Er musste schon bald Pausen machen und verharrte alle paar Stöße, um noch nicht zu kommen. Sie fühlte deutlich, wie er in ihrem Schlund vor Geilheit zuckte und spannte die Beckenmuskeln an, um sich noch enger um ihn zu schließen. Javik stöhnte leise. Er zog sich langsam ein Stück aus ihr zurück und glitt genauso bedächtig wieder in sie hinein.

„Mir kommt es, wenn du damit nicht aufhörst.“ Er bewegte sich nur noch zögernd, und seine Pausen wurden merklich länger.

Sein Glied zuckte immer kräftiger und öfter in ihrem Bauch. Steven kam noch näher und legte eine Hand in den dunkel gefleckten Nacken. Der Prothean drehte den Kopf und blickte keuchend auf den Pfahl, der ihm sofort von Ann hingehalten wurde. Er neigte sich zur Seite und leckte den blanken Tropfen von der Eichel, um den Kopf noch etwas weiter vorzustrecken, bis er die heiße Lanze in den Mund nehmen konnte. Die dunkelhaarige Frau schlang ihre Schenkel um seine Hüften und hielt ihn an ihren Schoß gedrängt, während er von Steven mit sanften Stößen in den Mund gefickt wurde.

„Oh Gott!“ Ann sah keuchend zu. 

Er lutschte jedes Mal, wenn sich der Schaft aus seinem Mund zurückzog, um den saugenden Unterdruck noch zu verstärken. Nur, um ihn mit der nächsten Vorwärtsbewegung wieder richtig weit in seine Mundhöhle hinein gleiten zu lassen.

Der beständige Wechsel aus Saugen und locker lassen trieb den brünetten Mann unbarmherzig voran. Javik spürte, wie er in seinem Mund glühendheiß anschwoll und hörte auf, zu lutschen. Er wurde sofort passiv und lockerte die Umklammerung seiner Lippen. Zugleich zog er sich etwas aus Ann’s glühender Muschi zurück und fand nach ein paar Mal verharren einen Rhythmus, der mit Steven’s Fickstößen fast identisch war.

 

Ann japste keuchend. Ihre freie Hand klammerte sich an der Schulter des Protheans fest. Sein nach oben gebogener Knüppel rieb mit jeder Vorwärtsbewegung seiner Lenden über ihren G-Punkt. Er brauchte sich gar nicht anzustrengen, um ihr Lustzentrum zu treffen. Die natürliche Krümmung ließ die Eichel automatisch daran entlang fahren.

Trotzdem stieß er jetzt leicht schräg von unten in sie hinein, um den Druck auf ihre Scheidenwand noch zusätzlich zu verstärken. Er fickte jetzt ruckhaft und gewollt langsam, mit kraftvoll eindringenden, wuchtigen Beckenstößen. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich darüber in seine Haut. Ann wimmerte lauthals. Sie war augenblicklich derart in Ekstase, sie konnte nur noch: „Fick mich! Oh Gott, fick mich!“ wimmern, bevor sie den Kopf gegen die Stuhllehne zurück sacken ließ und wie von Sinnen stöhnte.

Steven wurde von der irren Lust auf ihrem Gesicht so mitgerissen, dass er sich aus dem Mund des Protheans abrupt zurückzog. Dieser wurde so davon überrascht, dass seine Zunge ins Leere schnellte.

„Nein, nicht“, schnaufte er so atemlos, das man ihn kaum verstehen konnte. „Spritz‘ mir in den Mund.“

 

Seine tiefen, harten Stöße, zusammen mit dem lustvoll herausgekeuchten Wunsch, Steven zu schmecken, das brachte das Fass für Ann zum Überlaufen. Sie begann zu beben und zu erschauern, und drückte hastig zwei Finger auf ihren loszuckenden Kitzler. Javik hielt augenblicklich in ihr still, um das Pulsieren in ihrem Bauch zu fühlen. Er keuchte und schloss die Augen, um das Zucken an sich noch besser spüren zu können. Dann neigte er sich zur Seite und schob sich Steven‘s verräterisch und unruhig zuckenden Ständer wieder in den Mund.

Er brachte ihn mit hart saugenden Lippen und ein, zwei auf und nieder gehenden Kopfbewegungen zum Orgasmus. Ann verfolgte atemlos schnaufend, wie er plötzlich still hielt und nur lutschend die Wangen immer mehr nach innen zog, während der dunkelhaarige Mann über ihm stöhnte und sich bis fast an die Wurzel in Javik‘s Mund drängte. Sie sah, wie er mit einem Mal schluckte. Und saugte. Und erneut schluckte.

Ann biss sich auf die Unterlippe und knetete mit unruhigen Fingern an seinem Oberarm, bis er den rasch erschlaffenden Prügel aus dem Mund rutschen ließ. Sie zog ihn hastig nach vorne und wühlte ihre Lippen zwischen seine, um Steven in seinem Mund schmecken zu können. Sie saugte heftig an Javik‘s Zunge. Doch anstatt sich über ihre Gier zu beschweren, da hielt er ihr seine Zunge nur noch begieriger zum dran Lutschen hin.

Er gab sich ihr zugleich mit raschen Stößen, dass sein Unterleib heftig zwischen ihre Beine klatschte. Sie wimmerten alle beide, als es ihm kam und er sich so heftig pulsierend in ihr verströmte, dass Ann darüber in seinem Mund aufstöhnte und sich so stramm um ihn machte, wie sie nur konnte.

 

Sie brauchten eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder so weit gefasst hatten, dass sie sich voneinander lösen konnten. Javik ließ sich schweratmend auf Ann’s schweißfeuchten Busen hinunter sinken und legte die Wange dagegen, während sich Steven über seine Frau neigte und sie auf den Mund küsste.

„Ich denke, wir brauchen ein größeres Bett“, raunte sie und er lächelte an ihren Lippen. „Mm-mmh, denke ich auch“, gab er genauso leise zurück.

„Und ein anderes Kopfkissen“, ließ sich der Außerirdische murmelnd an ihren Brüsten vernehmen, um dann mit einer Hand in Richtung seines eigenwillig geformten Hinterkopfes zu zeigen. „Auf dem Bauch zu schlafen ist nur angenehm, wenn man feuchte Träume hat.“

Er blinzelte mit den linken Augen zu den beiden Menschen hoch. Zugleich verzog sich sein Mund zu einem derart ansteckenden und auch vielsagenden Grinsen, dass Ann und Steven unwillkürlich mitlachten.

 

ENDE


End file.
